T-3000
: "At the end of the war, Skynet was trying to develop a new type of infiltration unit by infecting human subjects with machine-phase matter. It restructures and rebuilds human tissue on a cellular level for maximum combat utility." : —Guardian, about the T-3000 The T-3000 is an extremely advanced model Terminator series produced by Skynet in 2029 during the period shortly before the final battle. They are basically human-machine hybrids. Unlike the previous lines of Infiltrator created by Skynet, units of the T-3000 were humans who had been transformed through exposure to a type of machine phase matter. The phase matter would rewrite the victim's genetic coding, forcing their body to be transformed into a metal composite at a cellular level. However, all of the humans exposed to the phase matter were driven insane during the experimental stage and died, which makes John Connor the only known, successful example. Specification The machine phase matter that forms the T-3000's chassis is held together by a magnetic field that could be further manipulated into developing stabbing weapons and granting the individual regenerative andimpersonation abilities equivalent to those Series with Mimetic polyalloy. It can absorb incoming fire and explosive damage better then previous series and reconstitutes quicker than even a T-1000 could; however, it lacks the ability to split a part of itself to serve in role as tracking device nor independent sub unit. The unit could practically dispel into mist by weakening its magnetic connections momentarily and reassemble elsewhere at frightening speeds, even to the point of phasing through solid objects, giving the T-3000 enhanced hand-to-hand combat and infiltration abilities compared to other models. The T-3000 can also use its magnetic field to maneuver along metal surfaces, such as walking up a vertical surface. It is also capable of learning via touch, such as determining security codes while impaling the user of those codes, much like a T-1000. In addition, much like a T-1000, a T-3000 is immune to electrocution, as it is entirely formed by the nanites of its phase matter. Combat abilities * Strength: In full combat mode, a T-3000 displays superior physical strength than a T-800, being strong enough to fully lift a T-800 one-handed and throw it a significant distance without requiring momentum or leverage. * Speed: The T-3000 is also incredibly fast, capable of phasing through attacks from the T-800, and deliver eight rapid punches in a single second. * Invulnerability: It possesses extreme invulnerability to physical attacks, making it invulnerable to bullets and explosions. It can be penetrated by something as powerful as another Terminator, but its cells immediately reassemble afterwards and it regains its mobility in half the time, regardless of the injury. Shape Given the T-3000 is built by roboticisation of a human, it retains a human base form. It can temporarily break out into a more amorphous state, but given a strong magnetic bond ensures the robotic cells retain together, they always return to the shape of a human body. Underneath the skin, the cells remain in an accurate replication of the muscular system, albeit in a silvery color. The T-3000 has the ability to significantly enlarge its muscle mass when engaged in combat. Human aspects The natural abilities of the host were enhanced by the exposure to the nano matter. Due to its origins as a human, the T-3000 possesses a full grasp of human emotions and is able to show convincingly emotional responses. Whether or not the unit can still actually feel them as though it were a human has not been revealed unambiguously. In addition, a T-3000 retains all his/her human memories prior to its transformation. Weakness Over-current can temporally disable, but not destroy, a T-3000. External magnetic sources, such as a MRI machine or other strong magnetic device, are able to disrupt a T-3000's own magnetic field that holds itself together, dispelling the machine phase matter. However, even such measures merely disable it temporarily. The magnetic field from the Time Displacement Equipment has been shown to be capable of completely destroying a T-3000, as the field tears apart anything inorganic after the T-3000 lost its outer sheath. It was also stated that the following explosion scattered a T-3000's phase matter beyond reconstitution. In addition, during the final battle, the Guardian was able to damage the T-3000 with repeated strikes with magnetic gauntlets and even damaged it from a laser post that destroys machine phase matter. As a result, the T-3000 could not resume the human outer sheath as there was not sufficient machine phase matter to be used as the outer sheath.Category:Cyborgs Category:Species Category:Shapeshifters